The price
by blank memory
Summary: I was the ultimate weapon. this is my story, my world. based on sonic underground


DELTA-TRIO SWATBOT FACTORY CURRENT STATUS:OUT OF SEVICE 20:33 .  
Theyll be setting up camp now. I dont blame them. I would to, but i have a jod to do. I pull the trenchcoat up around my face.  
Blasted Rain As I stand I look back at the snapshot in my right hand. It showed Sally, the reason I was pulled into this.

Sally. Sweet thing.

She was forced into this, not me.

I was created for it.

FLASHBACK ...

Twelve years ago, when Robotnic first took over, he needed somthing to keep the underground 'freedom fighters' from throwing him over. His answer was a stroke of simplistic genius. His answer was ROBOTS.  
Robotnics first robots were crude, cheap and clumsy. They were however, effective and could be produced in vast quantities quickly. They were his 'Swat-Bots', and they fell easy victims to the freedom fighter group 'Sonic Underground.  
After three years of humiliating defeats Dr Robotnic commisioned his scientists to develop an ultimate weapon, a robot with the capabilities to annihilate the rebelious freedom fighters, especially Sonic Underground.  
I was that weapon. I was armed with more weaponry then Robotnic's flying fortress and faster than his highest grade of scout robots. I was the experimental 'SUPER SONIC'. I was a perfect likeness of Sonic the Hedgehog, lead member of Sonic Underground. I was as fast as Sonic, as strong as Sonic, and was programmed with more battle techniques and knowlage than the entire Mobium Gaurd. I was perfect

Was perfect

Before I was fully activated, one of the scientist implanted an extra component into my mainframe. he implanted an illegal, top secret nanochip. He implanted the equally experimental Emotions Drive. It allowed me to think, to be AWARE of my surroundings, to be able to fear and hate my advesariry In reality, the Emotions Drive kept me alive. Fear made me cautious, stopping me from charging into traps that Swatbots would fall into every time. Anger gave me the reason to destroy my enemy relentlessly and hate gave me the determination to keep fighting and fighting. Within three weeks I had destroyed more freedom fighter bases and killed more freedom fighters than the army of Swatbots had in a year. I ground the destruction of Swatbot factories to a halt. On my motorbike I sped through the underworld of Robotropolis. clad in my black trenchcoat and matching hat I could walk into the heart of the freedom fighters undetected. I was effective by design and deadly by personallity.

Then I met Sally.

Sweet thing.

It started like any other mission. A raging inferno, screeming rebels and heavy laser fire. Overall, not a bad day.

There was ONE difference.

Our target had been designated as SANCTUARY. The last safe haven of the freedom fighters. The safe hiding place of the children, many of them orphans. Mostly my work. I didn't care, after all it was my JOB.  
I strode painlessly through the magma-hot blaze, my pure Mobonium armour absorbing and reflecting the heat, effortlessly forming a personal sheild that heated the surrounding air to a catastrophic 100,000,000oC. The smoke eventually cleared to reveal three terrified children, huddling together for comfort and protection. I smiled, slamming fresh magazines into my handguns. This was going to be FUN! Itook aim slowly, dragging out the touture for as long as feasably possible, drawing a bead on the children to the left and the right, leaving the smallest for last.  
I pulled the trigger and with a breif roar of gunfire, the two children fell, dead before they hit the ground. I smilied evilly at the final child, drawing a bead on his head.

"Any final words?" I asked

Suddenly I found myself face to face with the most beautiful creature I had ever met. I don't know whether it was her stunning beauty or her selfless bravery, but at that moment I found myself unable to shoot the amazing young vixen.  
the mechanised whirr of aiming devices brought me back to the reality of the situation and alerted me to the arrival of two Swatbots behind me, one to the right and one to the left. I looked towards the cornered Vixen, still sheilding the petrified child and for a moment our eyes locked. I smiled, not the intimidating smile I often employed but a calm, reassuring smile. She smiled back, and I was overwealmed by an emotion I had always been told was 'beond' the android, the one emotion saught by evry being in the universe.

It was LOVE.

In one fluid high speed movement, I had spun round and, in a hail of deadly accurate handgun fire, itook the robots down, permanently.  
Then taking the child in one hand and keeping my handgun ready in the other, I lead the vixen through the forest maze that was Sanctuary, laying low any and all Swatbots in our way. even severely handycapped, hving to take defend two extra people with half the firepower, we soon made it to a safe spot, not targetted for any attack sweeps and in no way occupied by Robotnic OR the freedom fighters. Gently, I passed the Infant to the vixen and reloaded my handgun . I pointed it at my upper fore-arm and pulled the trigger.  
Sparks flew everywere, but when I removed the weapon, my armour wasn't even scratched. Littered over the clearing now were shards of electronics and machinery.  
the vixen picked up one of the shards and examined it closely.

"what is"

"Homing beacon." I answered, not letting her finish her question. "Stops me 'dissapearing"  
I paused momentarily, checking my systems for bugs or gear that could lead to my dectection. One component posed a significant threat. Then, with the sweep finished, I reached into my left audial receptor and removed a small com-link.  
I hurled the com-link skywards and opened fire. The tiny communications device was shredded in a withering volley of lead and steel. That done, I sat down on the grass and took out of my coat pocket a small (and slightly singed) silverium harmonica. I started to play, ever concious of her eyes on me staring through my armour, trying to find the logic of my actions, trying to find reason in a world of chaos.  
Miniutes passed and no one spoke. Soon the child was asleep. I stopped playing and stared the vixen in the eye.

"Whats your name?" I asked inquisitively

To my supprise, She didn't attempt to avoid eye contact.

"Sally" She answered, smiling "Sal for short"  
I found myself smiling back "Let me guess,"I joked "friends only" We both laughed.

For the next 3 years, Sal and I continued to assist the freedom fighters. I helped set up a new, safer Sanctuary and went undercover as an infomat. The child Sally saved was called Sirus. As he grew, he showed great natural expetise with electronics and mechanics. By the age of five he had managed to create Swatbot diguises, allowing any freedom fighter to pass undetected into even the highest security areas of Robotropolis, the control center of Robot City and Robotnics command center for operations.  
Sal usually took the post of Sanctuary gaurdian, sometimes joining in on factory destruction operations. I stayed in Robotropolis, constantly relaying information to Sally and Sirus, the only two people who still know existed. Keeping the circle tight made my jod easier. If Robotnic knew we exsisted, Swatbots would be after me constantly, and my access codes would be rejected. As it was, no security doors restricted my access.  
Using these methods, I managed to give Sirus the heads up on many of Robotnics newest toys. I even managed to give Sirus a warning on the development of the Robotosizer, a machine designed to transform people into robots. Its speciality, captured freedom fighters.  
Imediately, Sirus began working on a machine to counter the effects of the Robotosizer. He called it the 'De-Robotosizer'. He was smart alright, but not very imagianitve when he named his 'creations'. Just thinking about the name he gave it makes me smile. Its kind of ironic, actually. A dumb name from a smart kid.  
Last week however, things began to go horribly wrong. I arrived at Sanctuary to find Sally was gone. No real worries, probably on a mission. So i contacted Sirus and sure enough, she was helping bring down factory Delta-Bravo in downtown Robotropolis. Problem solved. I rode down to Robotropolis to see the results. To my supprise however, the factory still stood, and the whirr of machines meant that it was still operational.  
I activated a routine sweep for biological and non-biological life forms. Nothing so i tried a different tactic. I activated my high range visual sensors (equivilent to a pair of electonic binoculars with 'zoom' capacity). As i swept the area I saw a item that glinted metalically. However, I needed a distraction to retrive it as Swatbot patrols were covering the surrounding area constantly. I smiled for the first time that day. This was as easy as it gets.  
I lifted my arm as if aiming a gun at the factory. a rocket shot from my wrist and shot towards Delta-Bravo. The rocket struck the factory and within a second it disintergrated in a ball of crimson light. The rest was simple. I just walked up and picked up the item. Although it was slightly charred, the object was easly recognisable. Sally's communicator.  
'DAMN'  
For the next few days, I walked Robotropolis, attempting to find someone who could help me find Sally, alive or dead.  
I didn't dare tell Sirus. It would destroy him if I did. To Sirus, Sally and I were like familly, the mother and father he never had. He even insisted on calling me 'uncle' when I refused the title 'dad'. Poor Kid.

I actually found someone far more important.

As I was searching Robotropolis, like I had been for the last 4 days I heard the cry of "seize her!" and the sound of running feet. From round the corner came a figure sprinting for all her worth,eyes pinned on her persuers. So preoccupied by her persuers, the figure ran straight into me. She fell, and as she hit the ground her hood fellfrom around her face and my eyeswidened in disbelif.

Queen Aleena.

I looked up into the eyes of Robotnics lackeys, Sleet and Dingo.  
Sleet stopped running and, through force of habit, copied him.

Sleet smiledcoldly "She escaped the transport" he explained

I returned his smile with a cold glare

"So?" I asked

Dingo stepped forward

"Now look here you, hand 'er over or I'll.." he snapped

I stood between him and Aleena. I was in the perfect position to do anything.

"Or you'll do WHAT?" I challenged.

Somthing laughed behind them and to my supprise, the both started smiling evilly.

"oh THEY won't do anything" came a deep,threatening voice from the shadows,"But I will"

Robotnic stepped forward into the light and raised his gun, aiming dead centre of my body. "Hand her over." he demanded "or I'll turn you into scrap metal, SUPER SONIC"

I laughed. You would to if you were in my shoes. Dr Robotnic made me out of pure Mobium, I was quite literally indestructable. I flung off my hat, revealing my entire face, and took another step forwards "Just stay behind me your highness." I said reassuringly. Then, turning to Robotnic smiled

"Go ahead, shoot! I shouted.

Robotnic pulled the trigger and a small, disc like object shot from the air and latched onto my body. It only took a few nanoseconds to identify. Missile lock marker. I looked skywards and sure enough, I could see three missiles heading this way, probably fired from robotnics flying battleship, the IRON FIST. two seconds later, I was enfolded in a raging blast of fire. It didn't hurt, but it destroyed my trenchcoat. when the explosion was over and the smoke protected queen Aleena from sight, I stepped out, gun in each hand. I smiled and slowly reached for my comunicator but, instead of retriving it, simply pressed a button on the side.

"Hey Sirus!" I shouted to make sure he could hear me, " You there"

"Yo, uncle S!" came the reply "What up"

"Nothing wrong pal, just thought you might want to talk to the Doctor"

"you mean baloon boy, no way!" he replied "Why"

"Just a thought since he was in the same street as me"

"...And if I ever find you hideout, you little punk" Interupted Dr Robotnic "Your the first in the robotosizer!"

"whats the matter Robo-dork, lost your favorate toy"

there was a swift rustle of movement behind me and I turned to find queen Aleena was gone.

"While you're there, tell Sonic Underground that the queen is okay.She left them a message. I send it later, but now im out of here!" Jets of flame on my back and feet flared and I shot towards the comunicator. I had it in my hands before Robotnic could move. I stopped, casually switching off the device.

"Well then Robotnic." I said, making sure the communication channels were closed "where's Sal"

Robotnic shrugged "I must say I don't know Super Sonic, thogh if I have her then she is probably at the robotosizer by now"

Before I knew what I was doing I had stepped forward and grabbed Robotnic by the collar.

"I want Sally HERE 'Doctor'" I snapped "I want her here NOW and I swear that if you have so much as scrathed her, this entire complex will be nothing but ASHES"

Robotnic pushed himself away and stood were he was, thinking.  
"Well then" he said smiling "Perhaps we can make a deal"  
My eyes locked with his.

"Name your price Robotnic"

"Just the end of three hedgehogs. I belive you refer to them as 'SONIC UNDERGROUND"

Finding the trio wasn't exactly difficult. I generally followed the tire tracks and trail of destroyed Swatbots. they lead me to Delta-trio factory.  
that brings us up to date.The rain has stopped now. I guess I'd better get the job done. Thats all it is after all, a job.  
I load my guns and step inside, keeping silent.  
As I creep round the complex the simplicity of the mechanics amazes me. One computer and a conveyor belt. thats it.  
Somting moved on my left. Instinctively, I spun round and opened fire, puncturing a cyilinder. Carbon Dioxide came hissing out, surrounding me.  
More movement to my right and dead ahead.again I opened fire, puncturing two more pipes. My sensors indicated liquid nitrogen and hydrogen. again motiOn. I attempted to open fire but my magasines came up empty.  
Damn!  
I stood and waited, trying to work out their next move, to stay one step ahead.logic curcuits result 0. Talk about useless.  
My three targets stepped into veiw. Sonic in front of me and Sonia and Manicbehind me to the left and right. Blasts of energy shot from their medalions. all three blasts struck me at the same time. Once again, my mobium armour saved me from any damage. The balsts richocheted off me towards the roof. for a second there was a scared silence then the roof capsized, dropping 1,000,000 tonnes of steel onto the area. the hedgehogs escaped unhurt. I didn't. So now i'm trapped. As good as dead.

I'm sorry Sally, I tried.

I tried...


End file.
